


Kind Soul

by Jamie_Thompson



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Thompson/pseuds/Jamie_Thompson
Summary: This is a super short narrative I wrote as an assignment its about a homeless man and how he struggles through life.





	

Kind Soul  
For as long as I can remember my family had always lived in Victoria. It was your average town, all sorts of shops spread out downtown, local and large corporations here and there. My parents worked in small shops, both with low pay. I remember the nights where I had woke up and my parents were fighting over expenses, it was a common event in our house. Money was always tight and I remember being hungry most of the time, sometimes my parents would give up their food so I could eat a sufficient amount. My father left us when I was about eight years old, leaving myself, my mother and a pile of debt behind. Mom worked hard just to keep food on the table, but it was never enough. More debt was piled on and we began to have less every day. A few years later my mother became terminally ill, all while we had no money for food let alone treatment. She fought hard and did her best to keep working, all she ever wanted was for me to grow up with food in my stomach and a roof over my head. She died shortly after, her last words to me on the morning I left for school. “I love you.” Left with no family I was moved from house to house, never staying more than a few weeks in one place. 

 

By the time I was 17 I had dropped out of high school to work full time. moving from job to job, sometimes working more than three just to be able to feed myself. As the nights got colder I started missing work and ended up getting fired. Christmas was getting closer each day and all I could think about was my sisters, the only family I wished I could see. One day I was wandering the streets, begging for money to buy food. Nobody had given me anything but pitiful and disgusted looks. While I was walking down main street I approached a woman and her son. As politely as my weak voice could say, If she had any spare change. Instead of giving me a nasty look she simply said no and walked off.  
Continuing on I found myself leaning against a brick wall, counting the change in my pocket while the cold nipped at my fingers. I looked up to find the woman from before standing in front of me. She took my hand and place a folded ten dollar bill in my palm, my eyes lit up as a spark of hope ignited in me. I was speechless, the woman turned and walked away before I could thank her. I headed to the grocery store to buy some food, ten dollars wasn’t much but it was more than I’d had in awhile. When I stood in front of the till to pay I couldn’t help but think. “Maybe there is hope after all.”


End file.
